Don't Say Goodbye
by tee-tah
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya JYJ menjejakkan kaki di Korea Selatan semenjak kasus dengan SM Entertainment bergulir. Dan saat itulah, Kim Jaejoong bertemu dengan seseorang di masa lalunya yang masih sangat ia cintai hingga sekarang.


Sumarry: Untuk pertama kalinya JYJ menjejakkan kaki di Korea Selatan semenjak kasus dengan SM Entertainment bergulir. Dan saat itulah, Kim Jaejoong bertemu dengan seseorang di masa lalunya yang masih sangat ia cintai hingga sekarang.

~Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu,

Bahwa 'selamat tinggal'

Berarti takkan bertemu lagi, selamanya?~

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Pria cantik berambut kemerahan itu memasuki sebuah bangunan glamour yang dipenuhi oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu beraneka warna dan dentuman musik yang seolah dapat memecahkan gendang telinga. Diskotik. Yah, sebuah tempat yang tak asing lagi baginya. Yang asing hanyalah bangunan yang telah sedikit diubah sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Sudah lama, Jaejoong –nama pria itu— tak menginjakkan sepasang kakinya di sana, karena ia jarang berkunjung ke Seoul. Masalah pelik dengan agensi brengsek itu memaksa Jaejoong dan ketiga rekannya harus berlama-lama tinggal di Jepang. Seringkali jarak digunakan sebagai penyembuh luka, bukan begitu?

Ia menunduk dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tak menyadari keberadaannya. Keberadaan sosok Kim Jaejoong TVXQ –atau JYJ— yang tengah bermasalah dengan SM Entertainment. Akhirnya, pria cantik dengan rambut kemerahan itu pun memilih untuk duduk di sudut ruangan, yang sedikit jauh dari hiruk pikuk.

Sesekali ia berpikir bahwa tidak seharusnya dirinya dan kedua rekannya memutuskan untuk menuntut SM Entertainment, agensi yang telah membesarkan namanya. Tapi bukankah manusia berhak mengambil keputusan? Dan Kim Jaejoong yakin bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya adalah keputusan yang benar, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa dirinya dan kedua rekannya adalah manusia yang egois, mereka dapat memilih sesuatu, sedangkan membiarkan Yunho dan Changmin harus tetap tinggal karena tak memiliki pilihan. Tapi sekali lagi, ia sudah terlampau sakit berada dalam agensi tersebut.

Terkadang, Jaejoong menangis di malam hari, saat Yoochun dan Junsu terlelap. Ia menangis sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Dulu, ia dan Yunho sering sekali melakukan hal itu. Menatap taburan bintang yang berada di langit. Namun sekarang tidak lagi. Yunho tidak ada. Tidak berada di sisinya. Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat mengguncang hatinya.

"Anda mau pesan apa, Tuan?" suara lirih dari seorang gadis berpakaian pelayan menyadarkan Jaejoong dari pikiran-pikiran yang mengusik benaknya.

"..." Ia tak menjawab dan tampak berpikir sejenak. Bagaimanapun juga, Jaejoong telah berjanji pada Yoochun dan Junsu agar tak menegak alkohol lagi. Dan ia bertekad untuk menghormati kedua dongsaeng yang menghawatirkan kesehatannya itu.

"Jadi?" Sang pelayan meminta kepastian pada Jaejoong yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Soft drink..." Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia hanya memesan soft drink kala berada di sebuah diskotik. Biasanya, Jaejoong akan menegak beberapa botol minuman beralkohol dan Yunho akan menegurnya ketika itu. Yunho. Sebuah nama yang eksistensinya sangat dirindukan Jaejoong. Kini, tak ada lagi suara kesal yang memintanya berhenti untuk menegak alkohol. Dulu, ia benci Yunho yang selalu membatasinya mabuk, tapi sekarang ia merindukan saat-saat itu.

Kim Jaejoong menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Memilih tempat di sudut ruangan memudahkannya untuk mengamati sekeliling. Tiba-tiba mata indahnya tertuju pada seorang pria berjaket kulit cokelat yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Di depan meja pria itu, terdapat beberapa botol alkohol yang telah kosong. Sebanyak itu? Jaejoong tak mengalihkan pandangan pada pria yang sudah ambruk di tempat duduknya itu, karena pengaruh berbotol-botol alkohol yang dihabiskannya seorang diri. Jaejoong menatapnya lamat-lamat. Sekelebat nama muncul di otaknya.

Yunho? Jaejoong menghampiri pria yang tengah ambruk itu dengan sedikit khawatir. Berharap bahwa pria yang tengah mabuk berat itu bukan Jung Yunho. Dan harapan itu sirna tatkala ia benar-benar mendapati pria yang tengah ambruk di kursinya adalah pria yang dipujanya. Jaejoong bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia takut, Yunho akan membencinya. Tapi, haruskah ia membiarkan Yunho di saat-saat seperti ini? pria manly itu bahkan tak biasa minum banyak alkohol, tak seperti dirinya dan Yoochun. Yunho juga memiliki penyakit lambung, yang mungkin akan segera kambuh jika ia meminum terlalu banyak alkohol.

Tanpa berpikir terlalu lama, Jaejoong segera membayar semua yang telah dipesan oleh Yunho. Ia memapah tubuh Yunho yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Hati Jaejoong sakit melihat pemandangan ini. Jung Yunho yang dilihatnya sekarang, bukanlah sosok Jung Yunho yang telah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun. Jung Yunho yang berada di dekapan Kim Jaejoong saat ini adalah Jung Yunho yang lemah, rapuh dan Jaejoong tak dapat membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak berada di sisi Yunho saat ini.

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil merahnya, mendudukkan Yunho yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di bangku sebelah pengemudi. Ia sendiri pun langsung memasuki mobilnya dan mengamati wajah Yunho yang menurutnya semakin terlihat tampan dan dewasa. Jaejoong mengelus pipi pria di sampingnya itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Yunho sama sekali tak berubah, sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tetap tampan. Yang berubah hanyalah keadaannya. Rapuh.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menatapi wajah pria yang dicintainya, Jaejoong memacu mobil merahnya menuju sebuah motel kecil yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Motel kecil di pinggiran memang tepat untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai salah satu member TVXQ, boyband paling terkenal di seantero asia.

_Di Motel..._

Jaejoong menidurkan tubuh Yunho di sebuah ranjang berukuran medium dengan susah payah, karena beban tubuh pria itu sedikit memberatkannya. Memandangi wajah Yunho seakan mampu sedikit menghilangkan kerinduan yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Ia—Kim Jaejoong— duduk di sisi ranjang sambil menatap pria yang tengah terlelap tak berdaya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti ini. Kau bodoh dalam urusan minum, kau tahu?" Jaejoong berujar dengan nada bergetar, sambil mengusap sebelah pipi Yunho. Ia hendak beranjak, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tak sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh alkohol. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama disana. Ia tak ingin menuruti perasaannya, yang selalu ingin berada di dekat pria yang dicintainya itu. Ia takut Yunho akan membencinya, karena Jaejoong telah meninggalkannya.

Akan tetapi ketika hendak berdiri dan melangkah, sebuah tangan kokoh menjerat sebelah tangan Jaejoong. Memberi isyarat bahwa pria cantik itu harus tetap berada disisinya. Hati Jaejoong bergemuruh. Di satu sisi, ia sangat ingin berada di sisi Yunho. Tapi di sisi yang lain, ia takut takkan bisa melepaskan diri dari pria itu lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, kasus dengan SM Entertainment harus membuat Jaejoong pandai mengontrol perasaannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi... Sudah lama aku tak memeluk pinggangmu ketika tidur," Tiba-tiba, Suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Jaejoong itu bergema sangat indah. Membunuh kesunyian. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Jaejoong, Yunho menarik tubuh ramping pria cantik itu ke ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Jaejoong tak menolak.

Untuk saat ini biarkanlah ia egois.

Biarkanlah ia bermimpi bisa berada di sisi Yunho selamanya, tanpa memikirkan apapun. Untuk saat ini saja... ia benar-benar memohon.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho terbangun saat sinar matahari mulai terasa menyolok matanya. Ia meraba sebelah kasurnya. Tidak ada. Pria cantik itu tidak ada. Bermimpikah ia semalam? Lantas siapa yang membawanya kemari, jika ia benar-benar bermimpi? Yunho merasakan kepalanya berdenyut keras dan perutnya perih. Mungkin akibat dari alkohol yang terlalu banyak dihabiskannya semalaman. Ia hendak beranjak dari kamar motel itu dan tiba-tiba sesosok pria yang –sangat— dikenalnya, menyembul dari balik pintu. Kini pria cantik itu berada di hadapan Yunho, membawa beberapa makanan dan sebotol susu di tangan kirinya. Mata sayu Jaejoong bertemu dengan mata tajam Yunho. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Errr, Kau sudah bangun?" Jaejoong berbasa-basi. Mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan dengan menanyakan hal konyol pada Yunho. Tentu saja Yunho sudah bangun –tidak perlu ditanya lagi—. Jika Yunho belum bangun, lantas siapa yang ada di hadapan Jaejoong saat ini? Kim Jaejoong tak pernah merasa bodoh sebelumnya, setidaknya sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tak tahu harus memulai percakapan apa dengan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba ia merasa canggung. Yunho kembali duduk di sisi ranjangnya, sementara Jaejoong tengah memersiapkan sarapan yang sudah dibelinya.

"Aku senang kau sudah bisa bernyanyi di atas panggung lagi..." Jaejoong berujar dengan nada yang –sengaja— dibuatnya ringan. Ia tetap menyibukkan diri memersiapkan sarapan, tanpa menatap Yunho sedikitpun. Ia takut. Takut akan reaksi Yunho.

"Kau senang melihatku bisa bernyanyi lagi tanpamu—tanpa kalian—?" Yunho berujar tajam dengan spontan, otak dan hati tidak sejalan. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin berujar setajam itu pada Jaejoong. Tapi yah, lidah tak bertulang.

"Bu...Bukan begitu... Mak...Maksudku..." Jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho tadi. Sebegitu marah-nya kah Yunho padanya? Jika Yunho benar-benar marah, kenapa kemarin malam ia menahan Jaejoong untuk pergi?

"Aku juga senang kau bahagia bersama JYJ. Aku senang melihatmu tertawa lepas. Aku senang kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Aku senang—" Yunho memutus perkataannya saat melihat Jaejoong menutup telinganya, seolah tak ingin mendengarnya bicara lagi.

"Hentikan! Cukup! Aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi bisakah untuk saat ini saja, kau lupakan semuanya? Aku hanya ingin berada di dekatmu..." Jaejoong menutup telinganya dan berteriak dengan suara bergetar. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho akan berkata demikian. Sudah tak berarti-kah ia di mata Yunho?

"Jaejoong..." Yunho mendesahkan nama Jaejoong lirih. Ia sadar, tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu. Tapi ego telah membutakan dan menulikannya. Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak sakit hati dengan semua ini.

Jaejoong tak menoleh. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, dan Yunho bisa melihat bahu pria cantik itu bergetar pelan. Pertanda bahwa ia terisak. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi, Yunho menyakiti hati Jaejoong.

"Jae..." Yunho mendesahkan nama itu lagi. Dan kali ini, Jaejoong bersedia mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap mata tajam Yunho dengan seulas senyum ceria yang sangat dipaksakannya. Jaejoong pun membawakan sepotong besar roti dan susu yang tadi dibelinya, dan mendekati Yunho.

"Makanlah... Cukup untuk mengganjal perutmu," Jaejoong menyodorkan roti dan susu pada Yunho. Yunho pun menerimanya. Kini Jaejoong duduk di sisi ranjang, bersebelahan dengan Yunho. Suasana hening. Yunho pura-pura sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya dan Jaejoong tertunduk memandangi lantai keramik yang dipijaknya. Ia tak menyangka, perpisahan bisa membuat mereka canggung ketika dipertemukan kembali.

"Yunho..." Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho. Memilih tak meneruskan pembicaraannya, sebelum mendengar reaksi dari pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm?" Yunho pun mencoba membuat suasana menjadi biasa.

"Ikutlah bersama kami. Kita akan mulai dari awal lagi," Jaejoong berujar sangat lirih pada Yunho, masih sedikit takut dengan reaksi pria itu.

"Tidak bisa..." Yunho menjawab singkat dan –terdengar— ringan, sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Ke...Kenapa?"

"Tak perlu tahu..." Yunho enggan menjelaskan alasannya pada Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah seorang pemimpin di TVXQ. Dan pemimpin takkan pernah beranjak dari singgasananya, apapun yang terjadi. Jika ia ikut pergi, siapa yang akan menghidupkan nama TVXQ? Ia bertekad untuk terus menghidupkan TVXQ, meski itu artinya ia harus menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya, menghancurkan jiwanya dan memporak porandakannya, hingga kini hati dan jiwanya tak berbentuk lagi. Hancur.

**~Aku bersedia hancur,**

**Jika itu bisa membuat segalanya utuh kembali~**

"Ya, aku mengerti..." Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia pergi. Sudah saatnya ia tersadar bahwa ia tak bisa lagi bersama Yunho. Kenyataan memang sangat menyakitkan, namun itulah yang harus dihadapinya. Jaejoong pun berdiri, hendak meninggalkan pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Mau kemana?" Yunho berujar, setelah melihat Jaejoong hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Ini sudah terlalu lama untukku," Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho. Yunho tahu, Jaejoong hendak menangis lagi. Dan ia tahu Jaejoong menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah di hadapannya.

'Jangan pergi...' kata-kata yang hanya mampu diteriakkan Yunho di dalam relung hatinya. Ia ingin meneriakkan itu di hadapan Jaejoong, akan tetapi sekali lagi, ego telah menyelimutinya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong duduk di posisinya kembali, menatap Yunho dengan mata sayu-nya yang berkaca-kaca, membuat dada Yunho semakin sakit.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." Jaejoong mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ia memeluk Yunho dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria manly itu. Jaejoong masih menahan air matanya. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan air matanya pada Yunho. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho paling membenci air mata Jaejoong, karena ia tak bisa melihat pria cantik itu menangis.

Jaejoong pun menghadapkan wajahnya pada Yunho, ia membelai pipi Yunho sekali lagi. Mencoba merasakan kehadiran Yunho sekali lagi.. dan bibir Jaejoong pun mendarat di bibir Yunho. Ciuman kerinduan. Kedua bibir itu saling bertaut, pelan. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan hangat. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu dan penuh hasrat saling memiliki. Yunho bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jaejoong yang sangat dikenalnya. Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong menghentikan ciuman itu dan mulai beranjak pergi. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Yunho yang tengah mematung. Tapi, saat tiba di depan pintu, ia menoleh ke arah Yunho sekali lagi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..." begitu ujarnya pelan. Walau sebenarnya Jaejoong tak yakin akan ada kata 'lagi' untuk perjumpaan mereka. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'. Lagi pula ia tahu, Yunho tidak suka jika ia mengucapkan kata itu. Dan akhirnya, Jaejoong pun menghilang dari pandangan mata Yunho. Karena masih belum jauh, ia dapat mendengar suara benda dibanting dari kamar Yunho. Ia terhenti sejenak. Tapi, bukankah ia harus pandai mengendalikan perasaannya? Jaejoong pun meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan membawa serta sakit hatinya.

Yunho membanting sebuah vas bunga yang ada di atas meja sebelah ranjangnya. Sekali lagi, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan seorang Kim Jaejoong untuk tetap bersamanya. Ia tak meminta Jaejoong untuk kembali ke SM Entertainment, ia hanya memintanya tetap di sampingnya, egoiskah ia?

Yunho kembali merasakan perih di perutnya, pengaruh alkohol yang terlalu banyak diminumnya semalam. Lengkap. Hatinya sakit dan kini giliran perutnya yang sakit. Ia meringis meratapi nasibnya. Kenapa harus ia yang ditakdirkan seperti ini? tak terasa matanya basah. Ia menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis. Merasakan rasa sakit yang terlalu mematikan hatinya.

**~Aku ingin menangis, sampai air mataku habis.**

**Sehingga jika kita bertemu,**

**Aku takkan bisa menangis lagi~**

Yunho keluar dari motel dengan sedikit membungkuk, karena perutnya masih perih. Sepertinya lambungnya sedang memprotes. Jaejoong sudah membayar semuanya tadi, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan petugas, saat dirinya hendak meminta tagihan kamar. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan di sekitar motel itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kacamata yang disimpannya di saku celana. Ia tak membawa uang sepeser pun, sehingga memutuskan untuk berjalan di tengah sapuan hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul.

Biar. Biar saja hujan menertawakan kebodohannya. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak memiliki ruang lagi dihatinya untuk memedulikan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Hujan terus saja mengguyur tubuh kokoh namun rapuh milik Jung Yunho. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mendekat ke arahnya. Mobil Changmin. Orang yang terus menemaninya di saat-saat paling sulit dalam hidupnya.

"Hyung..." Changmin turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Yunho yang berjalan tertatih. Ia prihatin melihat hyungnya yang menerobos lebatnya hujan sambil memegangi perutnya yang diyakini Changmin , sedang sakit.

"Changmin-a!" Yunho membuat suaranya terdengar seceria mungkin. Ia tak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya di hadapan Changmin. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Changmin. Cukup dia saja yang sakit. Kadang ia berpikir untuk menyuruh Changmin bergabung dengan JYJ, setidaknya magnae-nya itu takkan terlalu terluka bila telah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman SM Entertainment.

"Kenapa berbasah-basahan seperti ini? Semalam hyung kemana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" nada suara Changmin terdengar khawatir, ia memapah tubuh Yunho menuju mobil yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh. Tadi Changmin turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Changmin-a..." Suara lirih Yunho yang beradu dengan suara derasnya hujan, menggema pelan di telinga Changmin.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti ketiga hyungmu untuk keluar dari SM Entertainment. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis setiap malam sambil menatapi foto kita berlima. Aku tidak ingin—" ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika tinjuan Changmin melayang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

BUK!

"Kau pikir untuk siapa aku bertahan disini? Dengar, Jung Yunho aku takkan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun. Kau pikir aku lemah, sehingga menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu?" Changmin berujar dengan nada tinggi. Rahangnya mengeras, ia tak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan mengatakan hal konyol itu padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia..." Yunho memutus perkataannya lagi, saat tinju Changmin mengenai wajahnya untuk kedua kalinya, seolah tak peduli bahwa air mata perlahan mengalir dari sepasang mata tajam hyung-nya.

"Jika aku disana, kau pikir aku dan ketiga Hyung lainnya bahagia? Kau pikir kami bisa bahagia, melihatmu sendirian berada di bawah cengkeraman monster-monster itu?" Changmin kembali meradang. Yunho terdiam. Biarlah rasa sakit itu menyadarkannya. Biarlah tinjuan Changmin itu menyadarkannya dari pemikiran bodohnya.

"Kita bisa melewatinya, hyung... Percayalah..." Nada bicara Changmin mulai melembut, ia memeluk hyungnya yang tengah rapuh itu. Mencoba mengaliri tubuh kokoh itu dengan sedikit kehangatan. Yunho membenamkan kepalanya di dada Changmin. Egonya seolah meluap. Kemudian, Changmin memapahnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Memacu mobilnya di tengah derasnya sapuan hujan di luar sana.

Pria cantik itu berada di dalam mobilnya sambil mengamati apa yang terjadi. Yunho menangis. Ya, ia benar-benar melihat pria itu menangis. Hatinya semakin sakit, saat ia melihat Yunho dipukuli oleh Changmin. Ia tahu, Changmin melakukannya untuk menyadarkan Yunho. Tapi entah mengapa ia sangat merasa ingin memeluk Yunho. Jaejoong menangis dan mengambil ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoochun-a... Ia menangis..." Yoochun mendengar suara Jaejoong yang bergetar di ujung telepon. Dan ia tahu, siapa yang dimaksud hyungnya itu.

"Tenanglah, Jae-hyung... Priamu itu adalah orang yang kuat," Yoochun mencoba menghibur Jaejoong dari ujung telepon, saat mendengar nada suara pria cantik itu sedikit terisak.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang..." begitu kata Yoochun di ujung telepon. Jaejoong pun menutup koneksi telepon dengan Yoochun dan kemudian memacu mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan motel di tengah sapuan hujan deras di luar sana sambil membawa perih di hatinya.

Keesokan harinya...

TVXQ –Yunho dan Changmin— mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai comeback pertama mereka sebagai duo. Konferensi pers itu telah berjalan selama setengah jam. Changmin terus saja mewakili Yunho menjawab pertanyaan dari para awak media. Tiba-tiba pertanyaan dari seorang wartawati berambut keriting, mau tak mau harus membuat Yunho menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah menyadari kenyataan bahwa kini TVXQ hanya kembali dengan dua personel?" pertanyaan yang terlalu sensitif untuk Yunho. Namun profesionalitasnya sangat dibutuhkan.

"Perasaanku? Selama keempat member bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Sesederhana itu," Tiba-tiba kalimat itu meluncur saja dari bibirnya. Ya, selama Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin bahagia, ia juga akan merasa bahagia. Walau ia harus hancur untuk membayar semua itu.

END

Author says: Gimana gimana gimana? Fic untuk 4th YJ anniversary-nya bagus gak? Saya yakin, masih banyak kekurangan, oleh karena itu saya mohon kritik dan sarannya.. Saya senang, akhirnya bisa melihat yunho sebagai uke saat bersama Changmin. Kekekekkk.. Oh ya, kata-kata terakhir itu saya ambil dari novel Autumn in Paris karya Ilana Tan. Kritik, saran dan sanjungan, sangat diperlukan!^^

To YunJae: Umma, appa, happy 4th anniversary! Semoga makin langgeng dan buruan rujuk. Kalo udah rujuk, jangan lupa bikin 'dongsaeng' yang banyak.. XD


End file.
